


Silent Night, Holy Night

by KilljoysNeverDie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas market, Holidays, Human Gabriel, Mulled wine, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysNeverDie/pseuds/KilljoysNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is at a Christmas market and just wanted to get some mulled wine. It didn't go as easy as it should have.</p><p>[I bumped into you at the weihnachtsmarkt and spilled your glühwein please don’t murder me, let me buy you a drink to make up for it maybe? AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night, Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for something I found on Tumblr. First I wanted to write it in German but as you can see I decided against it in the end.  
> This is where I got the idea from:  
> http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/103321103633/inkcaviness-a-german-au-colection-a-k-a-i-have

"Oh come on it’s not that boring here!" Gabriel had dragged his older brother along with him. At first, it had seemed like Michael was okay with it but after not even half an hour that had changed completely. Now his mood had dropped so low that it almost affected Gabriel himself. Almost.  
  
They were slowly walking between hundreds of people who wanted to have some fun at the Christmas market, stopping now and then to look at kitschy decorations or beautiful but still kitschy handiwork.  
  
But Michael was unimpressed by everything around them. ”Will you find a way of going home on your own?”  
  
Gabriel sighed. “You are no fun,” he wasn’t actually disappointed. It was kind of a miracle that Michael had agreed on trying it in the first place.  
  
“Don’t worry about me. You know I always find a way,” he assured his big brother and flashed a grin at him.  
  
“Yeah I know,” Michael shook his head shortly and smiled. “Have fun.”  
  
“Mhm…”  
  
As soon as Michael was gone Gabriel took a look around. What was he supposed to do all alone at 8pm? It wasn’t exactly late enough to go home, was it?  
  
So he shoved through the slowly forward shuffling people to get away from the strongly smelling sweets. He had already bought enough for two weeks. Even though it probably wouldn’t take longer than two days for him to eat all of it.  
  
He quickly knew where to go next though. Those places where you could buy mulled wine were everywhere. He counted seven in the last 15 minutes and they hadn’t even seen half of the Christmas market.  
  
On his way to the next one it started snowing. There was already half melted snow covering the ground and Gabriel supposed that it would freeze over and create an awfully slippery ground. There had already been black ice that year and since weeks his breath painted white clouds in the air.  
  
The tent where the mulled wine was sold was almost warm. It was crowded, too, but then again so was everything there.  
  
$3.50 per cup was a lot but not overly expensive. He had actually seen some that were more expensive.  
  
He waited patiently until it was his turn to order. Most of the people were talking while waiting and most of them seemed to be nice people. Some of them were a little drunk but that was to be expected. Except for a small group of teenagers. Four guys and a girl—those seemed to be more drunk than anyone else. But maybe it just seemed like it because they were talking extremely loud and made a lot of bad jokes. They stood closely behind Gabriel—they probably wanted to get some more alcohol.  
  
Gabriel just tried to push carefully so that he would get far enough to order his drink. But unfortunately he didn’t come far enough.  
  
When a tall guy in front of Gabriel was just picking up his cup the drunk girl was pushed by one of her friends and held herself up by gripping Gabriel’s shoulder, which threw him off balance. She tumbled to the ground a second later anyway but luckily she had let go of his jacket when she started falling and so it should have been easy to get back to standing without a problem. Well, it wasn’t. It was so crowded that there wasn’t any space to get both his feet back into a secure stance onto the ground.  
Gabriel felt a spark of panic rising in his chest and he grabbed for the next best thing—which happened to be an arm.  
  
The tall guy’s arm, to be more exact. And it happened to be the hand in which he had carried his to the rim filled cup. It splashed to the ground when Gabriel pulled himself upright again, feeling guilt crawling into his mind like a black buck.  
  
His eyes were fixed onto the now empty cup which didn’t break for whatever reason. He picked it up and placed it onto the bar before looking up at the tall guy’s face carefully. “I’m sorry?” He offered.  
  
The look on the man’s face seemed angry but at the same time not. It was really strange to Gabriel. A little difficult to focus on, too, because his mind was occupied admiring the brunette’s eyes.  
  
 _Stop it, you spilled his drink!_ Gabriel thought and tried to follow his own command.  
  
“Look, I am really sorry. Could I-“  
  
“It’s fine,” the tall guy interrupted Gabriel. Well it didn’t sound ‘fine’.  
  
He turned back to the counter waiting for it to be his turn again. Just for a second though. He seemed to change his mind and turned to push through the crowd outside.  
  
Before Gabriel knew why he pushed out behind him and got a hand onto his shoulder just a few steps into the heavy snowfall.  
  
“I really _am_ sorry.”  
  
“And I said it was okay,” he didn’t seem angry at all now. A little bit confused maybe. But nothing else.  
  
“I’m Gabriel,” a grin appeared on his face. He took in the sight in front of him. Gabriel had to tilt his head back a little to look at the mans face. He was handsome and his eyes still had this vivid but uncertain spark in them. His features seemed more friendly now and his voice was just as calming and breathtaking.  
  
“Uh…Sam,” he didn’t seem to know what to think about the situation.  
  
“Okay, Sam. Will you let me buy you a drink now? To make up for spilling yours, since I already know your name.”  
  
Sam laughed. “Because you know my name I need to accept your offer to buy me a drink?”  
  
“No, because I think you are cute and don’t have anyone to spend my evening with,” Gabriel corrected.  
  
Sam huffed a laugh and tugged some hair back. He was kinda used to being looked at but he got way less compliments than his brother and it had caught him a little off guard.  
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
“I didn’t say anything, yet.”  
  
Gabriel nodded slowly. He had noticed that himself. “But you are going to say yes?”  
  
Sam smiled. “Yes.”

 


End file.
